


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another typical morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For 7th_Rock_Alien! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

“Taka, get your lazy butt up.” Nerve shakes the bigger man by his shoulder. “I’m not telling you again. Get up now or I’m getting the water bucket!”  
“Alright! I surrender!” Taka rubs his eyes with his large fists. “I’m getting up now. I don’t need a cold bath.”  
“About time.”

Nerve keeps an eye on Taka all the same, just to make sure the other man truly is trying to get his day started.

“Nerve, help me up.”  
“For goodness sakes, stop fooling around.” Nerve grabs Taka’s outstretched hands, but instead of pulling the man up, he’s yanked down onto the broad chest. “Hey!” Taka’s mouth captures his lips, massaging and sucking until he opens them for the man’s tongue. They moan and grind against each other for several moments, heating the air around them.  
Nerve gasps for breath when they finally break apart.

Taka grins. “I wanted my good morning kiss first.” Nerve rolls his eyes and kisses the man’s nose.  
“Good morning, Sunshine. Now get your ass out of bed. We have things to do.” He slips away from Taka’s arms and walks towards the door.  
“Aww, Nerve! C’mon!” Taka tries to grab him but only ends up falling to the floor. “Ouch!”  
“I expect you out in five minutes.”

Taka sighs from where he is on the floor. “Some good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
